vermintide2fandomcom-20200214-history
Enemies
There are two enemy factions in Vermintide 2: Chaos and Skaven. Most enemies are largely the same to the player: hit it, dodge its attacks, kite. The main difference in these Infantry class enemies is the strength of their attacks and their own durability. However there are many other types of enemies which have unique abilities and defences that players need to understand in order to get through a mission. For information on specific enemies, click on their name in the list below. = Defences = Armour Armour deflects damage, and it is best to avoid striking it. Most armoured units, such as Stormvermin, have unarmoured heads. In these cases you should always aim to score a Headshot, leading to a much easier kill. Critical hits and Strength Potions allow one to bypass armour and cause attacks to deal significant damage even to an armoured unit, but it is always best to try to aim for a weak point. Shields Some units have shields, which provide damage blocking in front of a unit. These enemies can be forced to lower their shield by continued attacks, or by a Push. Weaknesses Many weapon properties and traits refer to different enemy 'classes.' For example there are weapons that deal additional damage to Chaos or Skaven. Some weapons deal different damage to different "armour classes," some affect "Man-Sized" enemies. The following chart can help you determine which enemies are affected by which properties. =Types of Enemies= Infantry These are the grunts that form the hordes we fight: Skavenslaves, Clanrats, Raiders, etc. Generally speaking they are a straightforward enemy. Some may have shields, but overall they all act the same. They run up to you and try to kill you with their respective weapons. Berserkers The fast, relentless attacks of the Savage and Plague Monk are something most players will remember after their first few missions. These enemies are a bit tougher than Infantry units, and deal significant damage. Plague Monks typically come in packs of three. The best recommendation for fighting these is to kill them quickly and dodge their attacks, if possible. Elite The term 'Elite' refers to enemies who can be pinged but are not technically Specials, and are not the two Berserkers. Stormvermin, and their shielded variant, as well as Chaos Maulers and Chaos Warriors make up this tier. They have powerful attacks and are extremely durable, and armoured. Patrols Both factions have their own type of Patrol. The Skaven have a Patrol of Stormvermin, usually with a shielded Stormvermin at the head. Chaos have a Patrol with a Chaos Warrior or two, and usually a Mauler and several Raiders as well. Patrols can be avoided, but if even one member of their group is aggroed by the player, the entire group will begin attacking. Bombs are often useful when dealing with these patrols, especially Stormvermin. Specials Special Enemies have a variety of unique abilities, such as the Packmaster's ability to snatch a hero and drag them away, or the Globadier's ability to throw gas bombs at the party. The details of each Special's abilities are detailed on their individual pages. Monsters The most powerful enemies in the game are called Monsters. These enemies spawn randomly or sometimes as a scripted event. For more information on Monsters, check out this guide. = Enemy Table = Category: Enemies Category:Browse